Jacob and Alice
by Emily13113
Summary: Jacob and Alice battel for love threw New moon,Eclipse and breaking dawn. Will Bella be able to see Jacob's moved on? How will Jasper react? 2 reviews are needed for me to update! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! SADLY...**

**APOV**

I stood inches from the extremely handsome boy. His deep dark chocolate brown eyes stared into my sole. He spoke to Bella without taking his eyes off of me. I completely missed what he said I was to enchanted by his magical voice. Bella stared wide eyed at the beautiful man she stammered

"J-Jake what are y-you doing h-hear?"

He said taking me captive in his voice again

"I had to see you were safe"

I completely forgot about Jasper as I fell fangs over stilettos in love with Jacob Black

**JPOV**

I stood WAY to far away from the small figure in front of me. I kept telling myself to look away but her beautiful butterscotch eyes showed me everything. Her fears her memories and her secrets. I couldn't stop myself from imprinting on the small vampire pixie.

Her body curved perfectly,her hair spiked out in all directions. I didn't even remember Bella was gaping at me. My personal angle turned to leave I had to restrain myself from garbing her arms and kissing her. Bella spoke softly to the pixie

"Alice..."

Alice said in a mesmerizing musical voice

"I won't leave."

Bella nodded comforted by that fact. Alice went to sit on the old musty couch that was unworthy to be in her presence. Bella pulled me into the kitchen. She whispered

"Jake Alice won't hurt me,You do know I love you right?"

Bella stood on her tiptoes her lips hovering close to mine. If it was any other day I would be jumping with joy at that. But my Angle was sitting just in the other room and I would much rather be with her.

I was looking for anyway to escape the closeness when the phone rang. I literally pushed Bella away to pick it up.

**APOV**

I sat in Bella's living room searching the future to get my mind off of Jacob. The phone ringing snapped my out of my trance. I heard Jacob mumble something as I was pulled into a vision.

_Edward's neck being broken off curtsey of Felix. Aro muttered_

"_Such a wast he would have been quite helpful."_

I flashed into the kitchen I all but yelled at Bella

"Edward he's going to the Volturi he thinks your dead!"

Bella's mouth doped open.

She screamed

"Alice we have to go save him!"

I nodded and Bella ran up to her room speaking in hysterics. I tried to keep my eyes of Jacob even tho I could feel the pain welling up in her eyes. He thought I was mad at him. I was contemplating on weather I should look at him or not when Bella fell down the stairs. In one quick fluent movement I caught her. She quickly scribbled a note to her dad and I was in the car before she had even turned around. She clumsily got into the car. Jacob bent down to peer into the car his eyes once again glued on me. He said so softly only I could here

"Alice please don't go..I need you"

I looked straight ahead Bella mumbled something to him and I threw the car in drive and I spun out on the little rode. It took all of my power to keep the sob's inside. The pain of leaving Jacob was to much to bare. I drove even faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**No I don't own Twilight..**

**JPOV**

**One week after they left.**

I sat in my living room rocking back and forth. I couldn't take it I had to be with her. I ran as fast as my legs could go the the woods I stopped just short go the treaty line. I only hesitated for a moment and than I ran right into the Cullen's house. In a blink of an eye six vampires and one Bella were standing in front of me. Carlisle said very sternly

"Jacob what are you doing hear?"

I searched for my pixie. I didn't see her. I made eye contact with Edward for a second his face was a mixture of anger and confusion. I said anger building inside of me

"where is Alice?"

Now everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. Esme spoke after no one else did

"She's in her room sweaty she's been in a trance for an hour now, why do you want"

I cut her off by running up the stairs. Four confused and two angry vampires right behind me.

I threw her door open. And I saw my angle lying motionless on a king sized bed. She was so tiny and fragile looking if I didn't know better I would of thought she was truly dead. I ran to her side I took her small pail cold hand in mine and everything felt better. Edward hissed

"Get away from her"

I didn't move. Soon people were trying to pry me away from her I wouldn't budge. And they wouldn't hurt me because of Bella. Just to smight Edward I Thought

"Why would I leave my Inprint?"

And did that set him off.

**APOV**

I sat in the living room trying very very hard to not have a vision. My concentration was broken by a football flying threw the window and that second was enough. I crumpled to the ground Visions coming and going faster than I could watch them.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground and placed in my room. I watched Jasper and Emmett get into a fight. I watched Carlisle and Esme have interactions I could live without seeing. I watched Edward sneaking into Bella's room and I saw my family yelling at a blank spot probably a wolf. I saw Aro feeding I watched Emmett and Rose having interactions that scared me for my never ending life. I saw Charlie attempting to cook. I saw myself shopping and than I saw myself running threw the woods. I tried to focus on that but the vision changed and I saw a good baseball playing thunderstorm I saw the winning lottery numbers I saw Emmett challenging me to rock paper sicors. He can be an idiot sometime. I saw the boys playing football I saw Edwards team loosing. I was going to bet on that later. And than I saw myself waking up. So the rest of my trance I thought about Jacob since Edward can't hear my thoughts or see my visions in my trances I would be safe. I thought about his beautiful eyes and his tan skin. He is everything Jaspers not. And because of that I think I love him...

**I need two review before I update!**

**I won't update until than...sorry!**


End file.
